Conventional technology for covering and protecting electrical wires using a protector is known. A protector disclosed in JP 2014-204582A is provided with a protector body that includes an expandable/contractible housing portion that has a bellows-like shape and is expandable and contractible, and a covering member that covers the protector body. The covering member with a curved shape that matches the shape of the protector body is attached to the protector body, the expandable/contractible housing portion of which is curved along a routing path of a wire harness.
One may wish to change the shape of a protector in order to improve workability, etc. For example, one may wish to change the shape of a protector in order to fit a connector, which is connected to a wire harness covered by the protector, to another connector, or to move the wire harness aside when fastening a screw that is located below the wire harness covered by the protector. In JP 2014-204582A, although the protector body is allowed to expand and contract, the covering member is not expandable or contractible. Therefore, there is a problem in which it is impossible to change the shape of the protector without replacing the covering member with a covering member that has a different shape.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described situation, and aims to provide a protector of which the shape can be changed.